The Fallout
by cecepenn
Summary: Her Master was dead. Her old life as a Padawan was gone. Now as a survivor of Order 66, Padmé Amidala must find the believed to be Chosen One of the prophecy Anakin Skywalker if she wants to stand a chance against the new formed Empire.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Her Master was dead. Her old life as a Padawan was gone. Now as a survivor of Order 66, Padmé Amidala must find the believed to be Chosen One Anakin Skywalker if she wants to stand a chance against the new formed Empire.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything, sadly. The characters belong to Lucasfilms, I'm only playing with them.

Special thanks to multifandom-bxtch, my beta reader. Thank you so much!

 **I - Amidala.**

The ships that flew in the Coruscant sky were like shooting stars. She asked herself: could she make a wish? Probably not. She shouldn't make wishes to fake shooting stars, and not even to real ones. The only thing that could make her desires come true was the Force. There was only the Force in the end. At least, that was what she learned during all those years. Padmé looked towards the closed door where the Council were discussing her future. Well, maybe the Force couldn't help her this time.

"What you did wasn't that serious." The young Togruta announced whilst stood beside her. She was just a youngling even though she already had abilities that could make her someone's Padawan. But, Ahsoka Tano meant recklessness and impulsivity, something that Padmé was just starting to notice. Something that some Masters feared to have in an apprentice.

"I broke one of the Temple's rules, of course it is serious." Padmé scolded. She had changed the training droid shooting's velocity at Ahsoka's wish. Actually, the Togruta had said that it was Master Secura's order but, well, it wasn't, and some younger younglings started screaming in fear when the droid fired from all sides. "Someone could have been seriously injured."

" _But no one is hurt_. I'm fine. You are fine. The younglings are fine. So what is the problem? Honestly, the Masters are too dramatic sometimes. That wouldn't have been necessary if they realised I'm ready to take more challenges than a simple training droid." Ahsoka complained, clearly irritated with the situation. Padmé sighed. She too, before becoming Shaak Ti's Padawan, hated the initial training. Actually, she hated every kind of training. As if she wasn't supposed to be doing that, holding a lightsaber.

It just… sometimes it felt wrong. So… yeah. She could understand the young girl's frustration towards all of the training methods. Unfortunally it wasn't as if Padmé could help her. The moment she tried she got into this situation. Maybe Ahsoka needed to understand that things didn't work the way she wanted.

"One day you'll have a Master and the two of you will face the challenges you want together. Until that happens, please, don't do this kind of thing anymore. They only bring problems to both of us." Padmé said as gently as possible.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"As you wish, your Majesty." she muttered, before leaving the fall with hurried footsteps. Most likely going towards the dorms. Padmé watched her with a heavy heart before sighing. _Oh_ , _how she hated that nickname._

People liked to use it when she did something wrong, usually to mock - she heard it almost every day. Before Mace Windu found her, Padmé was one of the really, really young children that trained in the art of politics on Naboo. She was only five, but everyone said that one day she could become Queen - at least that was what the Masters told her when she asked. That didn't happen of course and she couldn't even remember what her home world looked like or what her lessons taught her. She had only heard about it's beautiful meadows and waterfalls and nothing more. The Council tried their best to hide her old life from her since she was considered almost too old to start training, fearing that seeing Naboo would bring her old attachments back. They even changed her surname, never telling her the real one. She was known as "Amidala". One day, she asked her Master why they gave her that name. The only answer she got was "it is in your family's past" and nothing more, nor the meaning and why it was her family thing. And then, consumed by question she would never get the answer to, Padmé started wondering how five years old was almost "too old" to know things while the other children knew where they came from, their families, and exactly who they were.

But there was a few things she remembered. Like crying for weeks after being separated from her family and also her parents' name: Ruwee and Jobal. She tried once to search their names as Ruwee and Jobal Amidala, but didn't find anything. Sometimes she thought she once had a sister but wasn't sure, maybe it was just her imagination. If she had… she didn't remember her name. And there were ocasiacions when Padmé was fast that asleep she could see a children's bedroom full of books, the walls painted in yellow. Was it her old room? She would never know.

There was something that seemed fresh in her mind: her old dreams. Again, she was just five but that didn't mean she didn't have her preferences - things that she still loved. Things that she still wished to do but was unable to because of the Order she was now part of. Things like making speeches - she remembered talking too much that her parents told the visits that they were sorry for her behavior - and informing people that this or that was wrong for their health or mind. She remembered visinting the Theed Palace - the only place from Naboo that the details still remained in ther memory - with her father and listening to the meetings, curious.

She remembered wanting to the be a Senator.

But now she was a Jedi's Padawan and in her hand there was often a weapon - one that she

didn't know how to use that well. Padmé was really late in her training. For sure one of the most held back apprentices. Not that Shaak Ti would ever give up on her, no, never. The older Togruta acted like her mother even though she never noticed it herself. If she did, the pretended she didn't at least, because breaking the rule of attachements would be terrible to someone as devoted to the Order as she was.

"If you were as good with a lightsaber as you are with diplomacy, young one, you would be the best fighter in the Order." She had told Padmé during one of their missions during the Clone Wars. War that now seemed to be close do it's end, thankfully.

She heard the door opening and immediately adjusted her robes. Master Windu was the first to appear, giving her a sharp look under which she recoiled. He was followed by her own Master and then Yoda accompained by an apparently tired Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Great Master gave her a gentle smile and Padmé felt the hope that maybe she wasn't in that much trouble.

"Worry you need not, Padawan Amidala." Yoda said. "Solved, the problem is."

Padmé sighed with relief.

"Thank you, Master Yoda."

"Ask Plo Koon to speak with Young Tano, we will." He added.

Padmé shook her head. Damn. Ahsoka would be _so_ furious.

"She is just a young girl…" She tried to save the young Togruta from a long speech about responsability and following the rules.

"Even young girls must follow the rules, my apprentice." Shaak Ti said. Padmé stared at ther Master dressed in dark robes. The long lukkus, the kind and calm expression that was always present. "Be thankful that you two didn't cause that much of a problem."

"That doesn't mean that what happened wasn't taken into account by the Council. The children could have been severly harmed if that droid kept functioning." Mace Windu pronounced. Padmé respected him, of course, most Jedi did. But she couldn't help but feel frustrated by every word he said. He never seemed pleased with her and honestly, she sometimes felt like he didn't take her seriously. She would never ignore his advices and wisdom, her personal feelings didn't matter when talking about being a Jedi. It was hard, but she tried to give him a look of apology.

"So we have to thank my apprentice's fast reasoning to turn it off, shouldn't we?" Shaak Ti giggled. Padmé's heart filled with gratitude for her Master in that moment, always defending her. Always taking her side. Always showing the good things Padmé did. "Now she knows what happens when following Young Tano's wishes."

"Yes, Master. I learned my lesson." Padmé tried to hide the smile that was starting to appear on her lips.

"Very well." Yoda said at last, giving her another smile. "Finished, this talk is. To our duties, we must return. Good night Master Ti, Young Amidala."

Receiving one last look of rebuke off Master Windu and a kind one from Yoda, she saw them both leaving the hall. Padmé's brown eyes went to the only Master that didn't say a word. Master Kenobi left as quickly and as silent as he appeared, his robes flitting, his exhaustion even more apparent on his walk. Padmé frowned and looked at Shaak Ti.

"What happened to him?" She asked curiously.

Shaak Ti shook her head.

"We should not worry about Master Kenobi's problems, my young Padawan." The Master began to walk in calm, steady footsteps. Padmé obviously accompained her. "I'm afraid he is not the same since his Master's death and when his apprentice left the Order… Well, there is no more heartbreaking feeling to a Jedi than the feel of being incapable of teaching."

Of course she heard that story. About the Sith Lord Master Kenobi had defeated and how powerful and clever he was, almost as Mace Windu and Master Yoda, about his Master's death during that battle that took place in her home planet. She didn't know much about the apprentice, though, Padmé always isolated herself from the others - especially other Padawans. Not that she didn't like them, no. It's just… well, she felt ashamed and they didn't really like to wait for her during little missions they had together. She was smart and intelligent - probably the best negotiator among all of them, perhaps the best in the Order - but that wasn't everything that made a Jedi a Jedi. She needed to be a fighter. And unfortunally, Padmé wasn't the best one. She wasn't even a good one. And everyone had heard about Master Kenobi's Padawan and how powerful he was. How he was a warrior that one day would become one of the best Jedi's in centuries. For the same reasons she never talked with the rest of the Padawan's group, she never met him in person. And couldn't even if she wanted, he was always on missions with Kenobi.

When he left, everyone was shocked. Padmé was curious and… well, disappointed. He clearly didn't think about his Master when he did that. Didn't he stop for a moment and think about how unfair it was to Master Kenobi to spent all of those years in teaching him just to see his student leave as if it meant nothing?

Padmé would never do that.

"I hope you do not feel that way because of me…. Incapable of teaching, I mean." Padmé said immediataly. She knew she wasn't the best, even though she tried, even though she trained and feared that her innability to become what people expected of her might make Shaak Ti question herself as her Master.

Sometimes she stared at the Senate across Coruscant and wondered how different things would have been if she was doing what she loved. If her naive dream had come true. With those thoughts, she felt as if she was making Shaak Ti waste her time on her, just as Kenobi's apprentice did with his own Master. It just wasn't fair. So, she tried to compensate in the best possible way by always being there when her Master needed her, by learning what she needed to learn, by always listening to the Togruta's words and doing what she asked of her. It was the least she could do, to thank her.

"You are what makes me most proud, Padmé. You have difficulties, of course. Everyone has. But you never stoped trying your best. Today's situation examplifies that! I mean, you could have lied but no, you said it was your fault, you even defended Young Tano's recklessness. Even Mace Windu didn''t say bad things… well, not as many as he could." Shaak Ti laughed and the apprentice did as well. The Togruta placed a hand at Padmé's shoulder, staring at her with a kind expression. "The Force wanted you here and it knows exactly what should be done. Trust it and trust yourself."

To listen to those words was easier than following them. But Padmé just nodded in silence and they returned their calm pace, walking by the library and the training room. They talked a little about everything but specially about when Padmé's trails would take place. Shaak Ti believed that they would happen someday soon. Padmé doubted that.

"This war should be considered as your trial. I've lost count of the times you helped me with the negotiations." The Togruta said, clearly displeased. Maybe she even tried to share that idea with the Council. Padmé knew the results even without asking.

"Well, I bet they take the fighting part of it into consideration and you know as much as I do how good I am at that." She said sarcastically, snorting. They stopped before a huge window. Now, what illuminated the grand capital was the appartments' lights, clubs and other estabilishements of the city. With a worried expression, the Padawan looked at her Master. "I… I just don't want you to feel responsible if they don't happen soon, Master, you are the best teacher I could ever have. What is coming is the result of my own actions."

Shaak Ti smilled.

"I'll remember that just so you can feel better the taste of your own victory when it comes, my friend." She was always so optimistic. Padmé knew that discussing with the woman beside her was wasting her time. After all, Shaak Ti knew more fallacies and arguments than many politicians arond the galaxy.

Returning to look at the view, Padmé frowned when she noticed ships landing near the Temple. Figures in the distance started to come out of them, all with armors and blasters. After many missions besides them, she knew who they were.

"Clones?" She inquired, confused. "What are they doing here?"

"Some of them will go with some Masters during their missions tomorrow. Besides, the streets need more protection. According to the Chanceller, civillians _and_ Jedis must be protected if there is a chance of a fight here in Coruscant." The Togruta explained with a calm voice.

"We don't need protection and last time I checked, we were responsible for maintaining peace. This is ridiculous." She didn't want to look at her Master at that moment, so, she left her stare fixed on the clone troopers that were arriving and walked in different directions in separated groups. "Palpatine is taking control of the whole Senate and now he wants to control us. _That_ is what this means."

"You are seeing too much where there is nothing at all." Shaak Ti almost rolled her eyes. Because she looking at the troopersin the moment, Padmé didn't notice it.

"I think it is you that is seeing nothing when there is too much to see, Master." Padmé kept her voice controlled. Those were personal feelings, her beliefs. She couldn't ignore them. "Palpatine has control over the Senate and no one talks about it. No one sees how wrong that is. No one does anything. We are becoming exactly what he wants to destroy."

"You speak about democracy." Shaak Ti pointed out. Padmé didn't respond so she continued. "Yet, the Chanceller is there because of it. Don't tell me you have lost faith in the Republic."

" _Never._ I just… I just don't trust Palpatine." She finally spitted it out. "And none of his actions made me believe that I should. This war would have ended by now if he had invested in diplomatic solutions instead of creating an army. He basically declared the war and now we are all suffering because of it. We see our… friends, brothers, dying by our side during our missions, Master." She closed her eyes. Yes, she still could see them. Could still feel helpless about helping them. Once again, Padmé felt that it wasn't her place. If whe was somewhere else she could have helped, she could have saved them by now. But no, right here is where she was, she was powerless. "I've heard Bail Organa mention that the Senate gave Palpatine more powers. He was as displeased as I am."

"Bail Organa is a Senator. You are a Jedi. Mind your place, Padmé." Shaak Ti was serious and her tone harsh. It wasn't personal, but it hurt nonetheless. It was a reminder that she didn't have anyone to discuss these things with. Even if she and Shaak were extremely close they were also extremely different. "It isn't in politics." She had heard that milions times before. This time it was different since the situation was another. The Jedi were in question here as well. It made Padmé frustated that they didn't win they were loosing their influence, their power and their numbers. "It is about time you left your childish dreams behind you. It is the only way you can go ahead."

Padmé wanted to ask if that was what the Force wanted her to do but she already knew the answer she would receive. That she needed to medidate and let time take it's road. That the Force was not an open book full of knowledge in front of you. You needed to unravel its mysteries, its codes.

Then, another thing came into her mind. Her Master's words about missions. Suddenly, she was afraid. _So afraid._

"Master, has a mission been designated to you?" She tried to hide the dread she felt with that thought. She tried, but failed. Shaak Ti noticed.

"I'm travelling to Corellia tomorrow morning." The woman said lowing her head to try to hide her expression. Padmé was shaking her head. That war, now close to its end, was getting worse and worse. With Dooku's death by the hand of Master Plo Koon and Mundi, the Separatists were furious and the Republicans eager to end with who was left. "Master Kenobi is going to the Utapau System where we believe Grivious is hiding. With his death, this war will finally end. Yoda is going to…"

"Let me go with you." Padmé pratically begged, interrupting her Master. She could hear the Force screaming at her, telling her that this was a bad ideia, that something terrible was coming. Not only to her Master but to her as well. Something will go wrong and destroy them both. It was sudden, this Force warning, but powerful. Extremely powerful. "You will need every help possible."

"The clones are going with me, Padmé." Shaak Ti said still not looking at her.

"They are not your apprentices, I am. My place is at your side protecting you. You can't expect me to let you go to a planet full of smugglers and thiefs. If we are going to end our jobs in this war, we must do it together." Her voice was almost strident. Why was she so afraid? Why did she feel like the clones wouldn't be able to protect Shaak? Why the Force was in turmoil and her Master, that always seemed to be one with it, didn't seem to hear those warnings? Padmé knew that she needed to go. She just knew. The woman that basically raised her was denying her protection and that was unbelievable because, probably for the first time, it would be necessary.

"Your place is here, at the Temple. I feel it Padmé, you will as well." The gentle fingers of the Togruta were Padmé's face, carresing her cheeks. The brunette shook her head, closing her eyes. The Force! It was telling her the same thing as before, nothing had changed. The same message that danger was coming to both of them. Why couldn't the other feel it too? "We have been separated before and this time won't be different. Do not fear for me, young Padawan, do not fear at all. Trust the Force."

 _I'm doing exactly that and it is telling me to fear tomorrow, because you will be in danger and I won't be by your side. So, what should I do?_ The younger women thought, confused, feeling in the dark.

Padmé closed her eyes in hopes of finding the truth in those lines, a landscape, a color, any message. She could not see anything but the feeling of dread and fear that was still inside. Maybe she was wrong and there was nothing to fear. Perhaps her Master was really right and her place was in the temple, waiting for news. She tried to smile but ended up giving a forced one. Shaak Ti putted her hands inside her robes.

"At least let me say that you should rest, Master." The words were controlled, hard, unemotional. "After all, you have a long journey tomorrow."

Padmé turned and walked toward her bedroom, ignoring the cry of her name by Shaak Ti. She felt somewhat betrayed and totally disgusted by the situation and her Master's choice. If her Master had not noticed her internal storm, her Padawan, so really nothing could be done. Shaak Ti will not change her mind. As an apprentice, Padmé should be at her side. There should be a discussion about it. It was practically a law of the Jedi.

She entered her chambers. She locked the door. Padmé did not want her Master visiting to reinforce the importance of her being left behind. She really would not change her thought's about it. Shaak Ti had to be protected even being an amazing fighter and Force user. As a Padawan, this service was up to her and not some clones.

Padmé heard a series of beeps. Turning, she saw the familiar astromech droid coming towards her. R2D2 seemed to notice her distress and she smilled. Oh, her little friend. Always wanting to know what happened.

"I'm okay, little guy. I promise." She said rouching beside it and stroking the metal as if he was a pet. He mas more than that. He was her only company since she was five years old, when the Queen at the time gave it to her as a gift for being the first Force sensitive child discovered in the planet. "I'm just… tired."

More beeps.

"Yes, you can rest too. Go ahead. " The brunette laughed. The astromech rolled to the other side of her small and simple bedroom, turning off after a small beep of 'goodnight'. Padmé sighed and layed on her bed, closing her eyes, trying to turn her thoughts off.

Her sleep was turbulent.

In her dream, she was in the Council room. The Masters were all sitted in their chairs, studying someone that was in the middle. Padmé looked towards and noticed it was a child, a little girl with brown curls and light brown eyes as well. She was dressed in a yellow small dress, colorful ribbons in her hair, a shy smile in her lips. Shaak Ti was the only one smilling back.

The scene changed and Padmé didn't dream of Togruta as she had imagined, but with sand. A vast sea of dark sand. A humanoid figure, lost, crying for help. Padmé tried to run to it. This person needed water! She had water with her, she could help him or her and make all the difference. Padmé could save a life.

A red lightning bolt struck right in front or her, making her fly back. She looked around looking for the person who needed her help. The desert now looked black and white and what before had little life now had no life at all. The person was gone and Padmé cried. She cried for taking so long. She cried because she didn't make it. Then something appeared in front of her. Huge. Tall.

Using a mask.

Artificial respiration was all she heard before the red lightning came back, this time in her direction.

She awoke alarmed, panting. Padmé rubbed her eyes, trying not to think of red flashes and the dark sand. Honestly, what strange dream was that? The young woman looked around the simple room: gray, a low bed and three available Jedis garments hanging on hooks behind the door. There was a clock on the wall, made of wood. A watch that would be wrong because it certainly was not so late in the morning.

Or was it?

She stood up and running putted the first pair of boots she saw, tying the fastest garments as she could. Padmé began her way through the halls at high speed. Needed to get on track before the ships went away. Needed to wish luck to her Master. Padmé needed to show that she was not as upset as before, that she wasn't really mad at Shaak Ti. Just needed to say good luck to the Togruta.

All she saw when she arrived there were two small ships. Looking around, she could not find a sign of Shaak Ti. Padmé ran her hands through her hair in frustration. It was not possible. She spotted a red-haired and bearded man walking towards one of the spacecrafts. He had his head down, staring at something he carried in his hands.

"Master Kenobi!" She screamed, running towards him. "Master Kenobi!".

He stopped, turning to face her. Obi-Wan had green eyes incredibly kind and somehow sad. Padmé knew him to be a person somewhat entertaining and generous, even though she never really talked to him.

"Yes? Do you need something?" He asked with a frown, studying her figure as if trying to recognize who she was.

Padmé cleared her throat.

"I was wondering where Master Ti would be?" She asked nervously. Padmé even tried to hide how much she was terrified by the idea of Shaak being gone thinking that Padmé was mad at her. It would be heartbreaking. She did not know how long the master would be out, anyway. "I mean, she certainly…"

"I'm afraid to say that the Master Ti's ship already took off, my dear." His voice was full of sympathy. When he saw Padme's face become sad, Obi-Wan putted a hand on her shoulder. "You are her Padawan, aren't you? Amidala? She told me a lot about you."

"Not many spetacular things, I'm afraid."

"Oh! Quite the opposite. Extremely spectacular things." The Master laughed and Padmé allowed herself a smile. She desolated inside but did not want to be disrespectful to him. After all, it was the kindness she needed at the time. "Do not worry. I'm sure she knows you wish her the best of luck. Certainly Master Ti understands."

"I wish I had just said that personally." Padmé simply said in a sigh. She looked at him and forced a smile. "Thanks anyway, Master Kenobi. And at the circumstances, I wish a good mission for you."

Obi-Wan smiled.

"Thank you, Amidala. Thank you very much." He looked over his shoulder, seeing the clones waiting in front of the ship. He took a long breath. "May the Force be with all of us after all."

Padmé just nodded silently. These were the words that Shaak Ti deserved to hear before leaving. " _May the Force be with you, Master._ " Yes, it was what needed to be said. She felt even worse. She was the worst apprentice in the world at that moment. As Padmé watched Obi-Wan go, she could not help but notice that what he carried was a braid. A braid looked like the one that she wore. A Padawan braid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Her Master was dead. Her old life as a Padawan was gone. Now as a survivor of Order 66, Padmé Amidala must find the believed to be Chosen One Anakin Skywalker if she wants to stand a chance against the new formed Empire.

 **A/N:** Hello again! Here I am with a new chapter - and this one was a hard one to write, haha. Someone asked me how old is Padmé and Anakin in this story. Well, Padmé is 24 and Anakin is 22. He left the Order when he was eighteen. Ahsoka is 15. Hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

 **II - Nightmare**.

Her eyes were closed, but that didn't mean she couldn't see.. and the images she saw were just beautifull. Waterfalls, a field, purple flowers. Padmé could almost feel its sweet smell in her bones. She wasn't dressed in Jedi robes for the first timein her life but a simple dress of white fabric, lace sleeves. Oh, how she wished she could have dressed like that! Her hair in loose curls the wind, and there was no Padawan braid. She was totally free. Free from duty. Free to be herself.

"Padmé? Padmé!" She heard a voice calling in the distance. Turning, she saw the blurred figure of her Master. Shaak Ti, she was still in the normal Jedi attire that flew behind her as she ran toward the apprentice.

"Master?" She called back. The sun was strong and burning against the skin, disrupting the vision of the brunette. She tried to put a hand over them to cover the light a little bit, but nothing worked. Shaak Ti still seemed too far away.

That's when the beautiful scenery changed. Goodbye to the fields, the flowers, the waterfalls. The sunny sky was replaced simply by black clouds and the life of the place of dreams was gone - just like the previous dream of the desert. The flowers had become bodies of children of different species, the waterfalls had dried and, through the clouds, you could only see a red light range. The Jedi Master was no longer far and non-visible,but in front of her now. There was no smile or recognition. There was no embrace between the two.

" _Run_." The sweet Togruta voice was only an echo before it, too, disappeared.

Padmé opened her eyes panting, frowning. She had her legs crossed, her body tense. She was there in her room for hours, she had locked herself in her room, after helping some Knights with the training of younglings. Flustered, she had taken the decision to consult the Force through meditation -she wanted to stop the senseless concern she felt for Shaak Ti, after all, the Togruta could take care of herself. However, she had been given that disturbing vision. Looking out the window, she noticed that the day had gone and through the window cracks, could see the starry skies of Coruscant. Padmé stood up, running her hand through her hair. Sounds were heard and R2D2 appeared, swinging from side to side.

"Want to know something, Artoo?" She asked tiredly. Walking to a sink, Padmé turned on the faucet and splashed water on her face. She pulled a towel and quickly dried it. The image of the Master of which had not yet received news of yet in her mind. "Meditation, contrary to what they say, does not solve much."

The astromech made some noise.

"Oh, so you never believed it too?" Padmé chuckled, picking up her clothes that were hanging behind the door. "Do not let Yoda hear you. Or worse, Mace Windu."

Artoo beeps.

"I know you are not afraid of him, but he is my superior. I do not want problems just because my droid is the bravest of all the galaxy." Padmé said stroking his taming. R2 gave an inquisitive beep and Padmé shook her head. "Nothing yet, buddy. But ... I'm sure she's fine. You will be the first to know everything when I receive information."

It had been four days since Shaak Ti left. Padmé had asked several people if they already knew something. Obviously, no one knew anything. Only that Yoda was already returning and that his mission had been a success. Even though she was glad he got what he wanted in Kayssshk, she could not help but feel even more frustrated with the lack of news.

Padmé sighed.

"What about we go for a ride? Uh, you know... I need to take my mind off of things and since the Force doesn't want to help me right now... " She suggested for R2. The droid rocked back and forth excitedly. Padmé smiled grandly. "I love your excitement, little guy. Come on."

The halls were empty. Most Masters were on missions, fighting. As she walked,she managed to note that those who were still in the Temple were mostly younglings, Padawans like her and a few Jedi knights. Mace Windu had stayed, of course, but she did not know where he was - earlier she had heard that he was going to visit the Chancellor and because of her disliking to the man, the young woman didn't ask any questions about it. All was quiet in an almost disturbing peace. Almost. When passing the training room of the youngest, Padmé could hear the laughter of children - and could not help but smile.

The noise of R2 at her side the corridor was the only thing she heard during the few minutes in which she was walking. Memories came to mind as Padmé passed by other rooms - such as the kitchen. She remembered when she was seven and was found eating the last farjjarks, a kind of sweet prepared on Dantooine and that was probably the best thing to eat when you were sad - like she was at the time, even though she now couldn't remember the reason. She remembered the words of the Masters and how she was forced to help clean the library for two weeks. And honestly, it wasn't that bad. After cleaning she would read as many archives as she could and share her knowledge if anyone that was willing to talk to her about it - only Shaak Ti and Yoda, it was the first time the Great Master showed interest in her. The first "congratulations" she received was for her intelligence. But even so, she had heard some other things about her behavior:

"We have to share things with others, little one." Shaak Ti told her, ruffling her curls. At the time, she was not Padmé's Master. "Here we all live together."

She smiled at the memory. Yes, they lived together. They reviewed some duties - among the youngest, of course - and should follow all the same rules.

 _How is it like for a child?_ Padmé wondered, watching two boys with their lightsabers running towards the training room, probably late for their lessons, _being taken from their families at such a young age and then be practically raised by a single person? Someone who will teach them everything? Someone who they should protect and listen as well as he or she will protect them? How not ... not to get attached?_

They lived together and for Padme, because of these small details they had created without even noticing, the Masters were breaking one of their own rules. They maimed their hands with their own lightsabers. They had become, in simple words, hypocritical. Padmé does not blame them - everyone has the need for affection. And as Shaak Ti, they just failed to notice what they were doing ... and now have become too blind. As the Master, they never admitted their feelings for the students and each other.

She could reflect much more about her life, about how things worked. Sometimes, a walk was better for the mind than the good old meditation. However, something else appeared and took Padmé's attention. Shadows were on the wall before being reflected by the open window overlooking the backyard. Frowning, curious, she walked over to it and looked out. Two clones were in gardens, muttering something to each other.

 _Why are they here?_ She wondered. R2D2, at her side, seemed extremely uneasy with something. His tames moved around as if searching for someone. Returning her gaze back to the clones, Padmé saw that they were gone.

"Come on, Artoo." The brunette called the astromech, starting her way back down the hall. There was something very strange happening here - a warning, released by Force, covering the surrounding. Good thoughts of the temple had become just like the beautiful countryside of her visions ... and, in a way, the sunny sky was already being substituted by those dark clouds. A metaphor of the Force, she wondered. "We better get back to the room."

The Padmé steps had become more hurried. The feeling, that horrible sense of frustration was present - now stronger than ever. Along with it, fear. The feeling that something terrible was about to happen. A sudden sadness soon emerged. An echo came from the end of the hall, from the stairs that were at the bottom of it and that led to the Padawan's room, where she used to train. R2D2 bleeped sharply and its red light began to flash; he had also recognized the sound.

"Blasters?" Padmé wondered aloud, confused. Sounds coming from the weapons room … that was _impossible_. There were only sabers in that room. "Artoo…"

The sound grew louder, now accompanied by the sound of boots that seemed to be running towards them. So many battles that she took part, Padmé could recognize it anywhere: clones. They were coming and those shots belonged to them, for sure, since no Jedi had blasters. Who were they shooting? There was no one in that room besides some students. Certainly the Separatists had not invaded the Temple, it was simply impossible.

R2D2 seemed to want to warn her of something, as well as the Force that surrounded her, the warning of the danger. The same feeling that she always had before fighting with someone. Her hand went to her lightsaber at her waist, hanging from the belt. The, she pulled it quickly, lighting up the familiar green color - the color of her crystal. The astromech finally seemed to notice what was happening and walked quickly to the other end of the corridor.

Clones were already in front of her, shooting. Thanks to her previous distrust and the reflexes she had learned plus the guiding of the Force, Padmé deflected them all. There were three of them there in front of her, not recognizing Commander Amidala of the Clone Wars. PadméI could not understand what was going on - could not understand why they were attacking her and why they had shot the people in that room ... Were they ... Force, were they _killed?_

One of deflecting shots hit one of clones, which fell to the ground. The others did not stop shooting and Padmé blocked them all, the green flash of her lightsaber faster than anything, illuminating the almost dark corridor beyond the city lights that went out the window. Although not one of the best with that weapon, Padmé was still a Jedi. So, jumping at the clones, dodging all their shots and hitting them in their middle with her saber was easy. They fell to the ground, dead. The brunette looked even more confused - her heart heavy, her eyes burning.

Padmé heard more footsteps coming. She could not get the reasoning that had just happened - she had to flee. Then she followed the sounds made by R2D2, knowing that the astromech would guide the way to safety.

Padmé reached it easily, seeing him enter through a giant door ajar. Then, she followed and also entered the same one, rapidly closing and locking it. R2 was standing in another giant room virtually empty except for two boys hiding behind some chairs. They seemed terrified. Trying to ignore her own breathing failure, Padmé looked at them. One, a Rodian, was shaking from head to toe. R2 was rolling up to them slowly. Turning off her saber, Padmé reached her hand.

"Hey, it's okay." She certainly was not the most convincing with that tremulous voice. Padmé was as scared as those children.

They came out slowly from behind the seats. The blond human boy, who seemed to be the oldest, about eight years old, was the first to speak after a good look at Padmé, as if studying whether she was or was not reliable.

"T-they came ... we saw them ... the window." He pointed to the large window behind them. There was no curtain and view of Coruscant was perfect. Padmé finally noticed they were in the Council meeting room. "There are to many of them…"

Padmé walked over to the boy, kneeling before him. Gods, he looked so scared. His cheeks were humid … he surely had been crying. The small Rodian snuggled next to her, holding her awkwardly, picking up her clothes through his fingers tightly.

"The clones will not hurt you." Padmé told them. They did not attack children ... not like the wholesale had, certainly. After all, they wanted to kill her ...they would not do it with small younglings. What was happening? She spent her free hand in the back of the Rodian boy, while the other stroked the blond hair of the other. "I promise."

"But what about the man?" The other boy asked timidly, his fear was clear in his huge black eyes.

Padmé looked confused, still trembling. Still shaken.

" _Man?"_

"There was a man ... covered... " The blond boy added, looking at her wide-eyed. "He had ...a lightsaber. Red! Yes yes, it was red!"

A flash of her last dream and the vision of her meditation came in mind. The red beam and the light coming through the dark clouds. Was the Force warning this situation? Warning this strange happening? Padmé shook her head, there would be time for that later. Her priority now was to bring these children to a safe place, preferably out of the Temple. After all, there was only one thing that a red lightsaber could mean ... and this hooded man was already there in with a troop of clones following his orders, there would be plenty of escape.

"Hey, hey. Listen to me, okay? We will leave this place and go to a somewhere where this man can not hurt you." Padmé told them, speaking quickly. They had no time to lose. They had to go and now . "Stay close to me, okay? Do not leave…"

Suddenly the door opened. Padmé immediately called her lightsaber, ready to defend the children, ready to attack any threat. But the familiar figure of Bariss Offee came with her own saber also lighted up. She seemed breathless and was sweating a lot, her rumpled clothes, her eyes filled with terror. She looked at Padmé and then at younglings and stepped towards them.

"Amidala." The other Padawan spoke in a small voice, hoarse. "I need to take the kids…"

"What?!" Padmé asked,anxious. "No ... I ... I can take them. I just..."

"Orders of Master Jeht". Barriss interrupted. She seemed in a hurry, as if to leave right away. Padme did not blame her. What was happening was disturbing. "Come on, hurry!"

The children did not move. Still very distressed, Padmé could feel more lifes energies approaching ... The clones had found them and it was better that they actually leaved that room as soon as possible. They were too many and this time, Padmé doubted she and Bariss Offee were enough to tip them ... not if they were in a big group like that. At least twenty.

After all, there were not Masters in the temple. Some Padawans, as she and Bariss, but most of them were children who lacked sufficient training to defend themselves. And those who could do so, were in a much smaller number to actually manage to finish with a whole battalion.

"Go with Bariss. She will take care of you. " Padmé said to them, gently. Bariss was a good fighter. And even though Padmé knew she would do her best to save those children, the only thing she needed to do now was to go and try to not show her fear now on. She needed to remember her training, follow Shaak's lessons and concentrate on the Force, on her objective. "Go, go!"

And with one last look reluctant to Padmé, they went. Bariss nodded in farewell before running off with the children following her. Padmé soon did the same, making a gesture to R2 to follow her. The astromech obviously did so. Sounds of screams and gunshots were heard everywhere, echoing down the hall. Padmé could even hear the footsteps of the people upstairs. Some cries, too. She could not tell the age of these such cries ... and she would rather not know. Padmé would rather remain in ignorance than know more deeply something that would haunt her forever.

She turned in a hallway, running to find some way to come down. Padmé needed to find a way out to the deck and somehow get to a ship. It was the only way. The young woman saw some Padawans heading toward a group of clones, fighting and apparently loosing. The young wanted to help them, somehow, she knew it was what the Masters would do and what a true Jedi would was well, what Shaak Ti would expect of her apprentice. But how? More clones were approaching by her right and she knew she would be cornered ... If she stopped to help them, she would die. If she wanted to survive, the only way was to run.

 _Forgive me, forgive me._

"There!" Padmé heard the voice of one of the sergeants.

A group of five was now coming on her left. She was practically cornered. Running now was no longer possible. The padawans who Padmé had thought of aiding were already on the ground now, not moving, and their image would be stuck in her head until the day of her death - that she was sure. Their blood on the floor. Their expressions of astonishment and pain stucked in their faces. They had also been surrounded. Padmé felt her eyes sting, felt unworthy to still be standing, dodging shots and deflecting them the best she could. At some point the clones would be even closer and the shots would become increasingly fast and impossible to block and she would also be on the floor, dead, like that innocent group.

Padmé Amidala had never been the best fighter, but she had always been the best strategist. She knew that fighting was not the only answer and that sometimes, your mind and quick thinking was all you needed. Her shock and emotional pain needed to wait a while, she could not just stand there and wait for her death. Padmé looked to the side and saw a locked ramp. The trash compactor. It was her only chance. She could do this.

Padmé reached out and with the Force and pulled the screws. The metal door flew off in an explosion and hit one of the clones that was already too close, knocking him back. None of his brothers stopped to help him. Padmé called "R2", signaling that the droid should follow, and then jumped. The decide to below was dark. She heard the astromech beeping continuously as it walked down the tube, probably having used one of his small turbines to fly the through it. Within the trash compactor, nothing was quite different: no light. Nothing but the smell... it was horrendous.

But Padme was not worried about bad smell now. Sitting in the middle of several types of waste, she put her hand before her mouth to prevent the scream that threatened to escape. They had been her colleagues, people who she had seen from afar, they were... good people, young people. Padawans. No more than fifteen years old. They were killed because she was selfish, because she had stood there and not done anything. Just stood wondering what to do when in reality a real Jedi would help without thinking twice.

What would Shaak Ti think? Was her life even worth fighting for now?

R2D2 made a weak noise.

" _N-No._ " Padmé whispered hoarsely. She had not noticed she was crying. "N -... I do not know if I can, Artoo. And I…"

She wanted to stay in that compactor forever. She did not want to leave. If she left, Padmé would have to face her choices, would have to return to the battle- no, return to the massacre that was going on. She had no strength to continue. Padmé wondered if Bariss had managed to take those two boys to safety, if they were alive. She wondered if she continued, would she want to live after seeing what she had seen and also what was about to see?

What made Padmé get up was a scream. A recognizable cry of someone young. A girl who was not asking herself the same questions of Padme, probably, but being too impulsive to think about the consequences of fighting against that many clones. Someone who now was in pain.

" _Ahsoka._ " Padmé whispered, eyes wide. "Ahsoka!" She shouted, running up to the wall of the compactor. She was on the other side ... Yes! She took the lightsaber again, grateful not to have it lost in the descent of the tube, and turned it on. Dipped it in the metal, melting it, using all her strength to make a circle. When finished, Padmé kicked it with all the force she had.

The wall piece immediately fell upon two clones that were grabbing the Togruta, leaving them unconcious. And indeed Ahsoka Tano was there, staring fearfully at the wall that had just fallen. Her giant blue eyes went to Padmé, scowling. As the brunette had imagined, the young Togruta was with her own green lightsaber and probably have been fighting all this time.

"Amidala." The girl said, stupefied. "You…"

"I know, I know, thank me later. We need to get out of here." Padmé raised her hand and spoke quickly. She needed to take Ahsoka out of that place. She needed to save her. "Where are we?"

"F-first floor." Ahsoka replied shakily. Her arms around her own body as if to protect herself from what was waiting in the next hallway or room. Padme did not want to waste time and began to walk quickly towards what she knew it was the nearest exit. "Wait ... Hey, Amidala, WAIT!"

Padmé stopped and grabbed Ahsoka's shoulders, not strongly but desperately. Ahsoka was shaking like a leaf. Padmé Amidala was not necessarily friends with Ahsoka Tano, but they knew each other for a while now. Padmé knew that the girl liked adventures and was always getting into trouble but she never ever saw her on the verge of tears, however, or showing fear. She seemed, in simpler words,on the edge of shock. Padmé did not blame her. She even wanted to have stayed in a trash compactor and just cry, just wanted to forget everything that was happening. Just stayed there screaming until voiceless. But they did not have this luxury. If there was a chance, they should continue. And Padmé Amidala noticed this only after having to hear the cry of someone known in pain. It was not because of the Jedi's teaching or her own will to live that she decided she would keep fighting, but because she felt that she needed to save as many as she could, and now, her mission now was not escape alive, but make sure Ahsoka would.

"Look at me." She gently asked the girl. Ahsoka did, tears falling down her cheeks. "We'll get out of here. Let's find a ship and contact the Masters. They are on missions, remember? They are fine, far from here. We need to get out of here and warn them. So I need you to continue and not give up now. Do not let your fears control you, ok? We can do this."

The Togruta nodded after a while, slowly. Padmé gave her a small smile, ignoring her internal panic.

"Well, come on now." finally she said, continuing the way.

And both, plus R2, continued down the hall. They found several things along the way but mostly bodies. Bodies of children, bodies of some of the Knights who had not been able to defend everyone. Padmé felt the verge of a panic attack, but in her mind now there was only one goal: to get out of here, leaving Ahsoka in safe place and warn the Masters - _warn her Master_ \- of what was going on.

Many things were destroyed. The path to where the ships were was deplorable, with even clothes dropped on the floor. Ahsoka whimpered softly, terrified. Padmé then remembered how young she really was - just fifteen. She shook her head and continued, the lightsaber ready for all the clones they found. In fact, they found some, but both she and Ahsoka were able to tip them. The number of clones on the first floor there were few - most were all up there, where most of the younglings and Padawans were ... and Padmé knew what they were doing with them. She shivered.

Ahsoka started running towards the door that was open. There was only one unknown ship outside. Padmé quickly followed the girl. When they were close, Padmé felt a presence ... black. Full of hatred. She turned quickly, ready to see a black and red figure in her direction. Padmé heard the cry of Ahsoka - her name, and raised the lightsaber that came into contact with another. Another, that was red.

The hooded man.

She could see his face - black and red, with horns, yellow eyes filled with anger and grief. He used all his strength to keep his lightsaber close to her face. Padmé felt Ahsoka's fear like a loud cry in an empty room. With all that strength she had in her, Padmé used her own saber to push him away.

He fell gracefully, giving a smile. Panting, Padmé raised her lightsaber. She knew he would strike again - knew he would play with her until she was exhausted, and then kill her. It was like a Sith thought, after all. And it was what she could see in his way of walking from one side to another as a predator, ready to attack.

He heard Ahsoka light up her other lightsaber, the yellow one. No. Padmé would not let a child face a Sith. She needed to escape. She needed to run.

"Ahsoka, run to the ship." The brunette said, not looking up from the Sith. He seemed to snicker.

" _No_." The young Togruta insisted, snarling, her blue eyes were also on the new enemy that had presented himself. "Not without you. You saved me, and I'll stay."

Padmé had no time to argue, as he was coming towards her at high speed. His saber was now double as prepared to attack them both. Padmé raised her own weapon and prayed for the Force, prayed that she could delay him a bit. Winning was unlikely. She was nothing against that creature that seemed to be a good fighter, unlike she was ... and the arrogant way of the Sith Lord showed that yes, he knew he would destroy her and was seeing it as something pleasurable.

The new shock was fast. A blow after the other. Padmé turned her body back to see that he was aiming for his shoulder. She heard the beeping and assovies of R2, which began rolling toward the ship. Padmé knew it would not be running away ... It would bring the ship to them! The young woman celebrated her buddy's "intelligence". Raising the lightsaber over her head, she came down with the full speed toward the left arm of the Sith, only to be blocked and pushed back with the Force.

And again he was flying in his direction, the saber ready to hit her chest but Ahsoka appeared, jumping in front of Padmé with her crossed sabers, blocking the blow of the Sith. In her eyes there was a wild ferocity. The Sith just laughed.

" _Child_." He growled.

And prepared to push her, as he had done with Padmé. Quickly, the brunette stood up and turned her saber quickly in front of her, jumping beside the Sith and with a quick gesture, attacking the outstretched arm. He had noticed her movement, however, and just mocked and jumped back - but not before Padmé managed to get ripped his black robes and scratched his skin, a cut that started bleeding quickly. Ahsoka was still standing, though stunned. She was not expecting to fall back.

Padmé heard the ship's engines. It was now or never.

"Ahsoka, run." her voice was of someone who did not want discussions.

"But…"

" _NOW!_ "

The girl shook her head, closing her eyes as if she was doing something terrible and ran towards the ship that was approaching further the Temple. Padmé tried to remain firm where she was. She would delay the Sith as much as she could, and if she saw a way, she would run to the ship too. But she had saved one teenager, given her a chance of living - was what counted in the end. What saved her before the Force.

The Sith returned to walk from one side to another, teasing. Yes ... this was her chance! Padmé did not think before doing so, she had been impulsive and turned her back to the enemy, running towards the ship that had approached. But the opponent did not waste the opportunity and then, in a flash of red light, started running, almost flying and hitted Padmé's back. Padmé cried out in pain. Burned, it felt like she had been torn in half. The brunette could not hear anything, only the echo of her own cry. Then a bright light hit her face. She had gone through the door. Had been reached, but had crossed. Her blurred vision did not see much … she was blinded by pain.

Padmé heard the cry of Ahsoka and whistles of R2D2. Someone inside the ship was firing towards the Sith Lord whose was more concerned with deflecting the blaster shots than in a wounded Padawan. Padmé saw someone… or something ... stretch a rope? And with the little will to fight that she still had, she gripped it with little strength that still remained in her body. What happened next was a blur, a mess, something her eyes did not understand. Her back ...her back hurt so much…

Padmé was placed on a cold, dirty floor. She heard orders from a male voice, which did not recognize in the moment and couldn't even if she tried - she could not understand anything but pain, but the burning. A hand touched her face, small and rough.

"She needs medical aid!" It was Ahsoka who shouted.

And that shout was the last thing she heard before she passed out.


End file.
